dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Briar Rose
Briar Rose Stewartson is a main character in the first Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. Since then, she has reappeared in or played a role in several other Dark Parables games, including The Red Riding Hood Sisters. Briar Rose is based on the French tale of Sleeping Beauty. Appearance Briar Rose has long, curly platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Throughout the series she is shown in four different outfits. Her first outfit can be seen in the loading screen of Curse of Briar Rose, and in promotional photos. It consists of a beautiful, flowing white gown with gold trimmings and embroidery, a pink ribbon choker with a large diamond centerpiece, and a detailed diamond tiara to match. Sadly, we never see her wear it. In Curse of Briar Rose, she largely appears as an astral projection, wearing a long mint dress and having a translucent appearance. She wears a red rose in her hair, and carries a long staff, which features a giant red rose at the top. At the end of the game, we see her physical body for the first time. She wears a plain white dress with puffy sleeves, and a deep green corset over it. Leafy patterns encompass most of the corset's exterior. These are the same clothes from the first cut-scene. In The Red Riding Hood Sisters, Briar Rose's appearance is much more intense. She wears the red and brown garments of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, and a circlet with a red rose at its center. Her rose staff has become much more ornate, likely to represent the increase in her magical capabilities since her initial appearance in the first game. History Briar Rose is the daughter of the now deceased Stewartson King and Queen, whose castle was located in Edinburgh, Scotland. When she was born, she was blessed by Goddess Flora, and chosen to be the Guardian of the Thorned Rose. With this honor, Briar Rose was also granted immortality, and power over thorned vines and brambles, which she can wield at will. Her parents held a celebration for Briar Rose's birth, but failed to invite the Evil Godmother, who cursed the girl to prick her finger on a spindle and fall into eternal slumber. Only true love's kiss was rumored to break the curse and awaken her and the sleeping Kingdom's inhabitants. Shortly after Briar's birth, her parents had another child that they named Ivy Green. Princess Ivy was also chosen as a Guardian of Goddess Flora's, but for fear that the Evil Godmother might return and curse her as well, Ivy's parents sent her away to Germany. Briar Rose's destiny came to pass; she pricked her finger on a spindle and fell into the foretold sleep. Thorned vines grew around and through the castle, protecting their Guardian as she slept. A brave Unnamed Prince entered the castle and attempted to break the curse, but while his kiss removed the briars and awakened the rest of the Kingdom, it did not wake Briar Rose. His kiss was not the kiss of true love, as he did not love the Princess. He was overwhelmed by the curse on the Princess, becoming gravely ill and dying soon after. Now awoken from the curse, Godmother of the Rose, Godmother of the Ivy, and three other Godmothers all joined together to contain the curse (and Briar Rose's powers) for the next one thousand years. During this time, Briar Rose slept on, forgotten by her people and all but lost to the world. Eventually, the Godmothers' magic waned and the protective briars returned, spreading out from the castle and causing havoc in the world around it. The Fairytale Detective was dispatched to investigate the briars. She entered the castle and uncovered the Evil Godmother's grand plot: to return to the world by possessing Briar Rose's body once it was awoken from sleep. Thankfully, the Detective was able to remove the Evil Godmother's curse from Briar Rose just in the nick of time, saving the Princess (and the world) from being taken over by the Evil Godmother. Briar Rose awoke, worn out from centuries of slumber. She found the world unfamiliar and had to grow accustomed to living in it once again. Looking for her place in the world, and a place where she could use her Guardian powers to benefit the world, Briar Rose joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. She fought with them against the Wolf Queen and her Mist Wolves, keeping the world from plunging into eternal darkness. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: As a Guardian, Briar Rose was gifted with eternal life and youth. She does not age nor die. * Thorned Vines: As Guardian of the Thorned Rose, Briar wields a rose staff which can control thorned vines and brambles at will. Relevant Parables The Sleeping Beauty Novel (from Curse of Briar Rose) This parable is too long to include here. Click here to read it. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Goddess Flora (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There was a time, long long ago, when Gods resided among the masses, spreading their will through the people. One such Goddess was the deity of flowers, Flora. She stood for neither good nor evil, but in the balance of nature and the way of the fates. The legends of old would tell of Flora showing favor to certain individuals. Chosen by virtue of character, they were the Guardians of Flora. For each Guardian chosen, there would be another of opposing nature to balance them. The Guardians were given special powers along with immortality, allowing them to better uphold Flora's legacy. But the gifts were not always a boon. Once chosen, a Guardian could only follow the Goddess' will and face eternal life hoping one day, to be able to find the wisdom in her decision. Pop-Up Notes Storybook (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Cursed by a wicked Godmother, Briar Rose fell into a deep slumber protected by her briars. A Prince braved the castle to break her curse, but it was not a true love's kiss and she did not stir. Hoping time would find an answer, her Fairy Godmothers contained the curse for a thousand years. But in so doing, also suppressed Briar Rose's powers. As the years slipped away, Briar Rose slept on, alone and forgotten by her people... Relationships * Stewartson King and Queen (parents, deceased) * Princess Ivy (younger sister, deceased) * Prince James (brother-in-law, deceased) * Unnamed niece * Unnamed grand-nephew or grand-niece * Godmother of the Rose (godmother, unknown) * Godmother of the Ivy (godmother, unknown) * Unnamed Prince (untrue love, deceased) * Evil Godmother (enemy, deceased) * Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (member of) * Queen Wanda (long grand-niece, deceased) * Princess Brigid (long grand-niece) Quotes Quotes by Briar Rose * "I am Briar Rose, and I wish you no harm." * "The Curse has returned and a great danger looms / But I can help you to stop it, before all is consumed / My body lies in repose, in a castle room deep / To vanquish the Curse, you must rouse me from sleep / However, an Evil Godmother is haunting this place / Be wary, or else she may foil your case." * "Thank you, Detective, for fully lifting this dreadful curse." * "Another curse has awakened, one that will submerge our world in water. To stop it you must find the fabled Frog Prince, as he still lives among us to this day." * "Good luck in your next investigation, Detective." * "That won't be happening." * "Detective, in your prior investigation, you saved me from cursed eternal slumber. I'm here to repay the favor. Do you remember? I'm Briar Rose." * "We can't let the world fall into eternal darkness." Quotes about Briar Rose * "After her long slumber, I hope Briar Rose is living the life she wants now." - Fairytale Detective * "The patient Princess was given the flower of protection." - Fairytale Detective * "An awoken maiden?" - Eldra Galleries Character= Darkparablescurseofbriarrose320x240.jpg|CoBR Loading Screen king & queen & baby.jpg|Briar Rose's Birth Celebration briar & spindle.jpg|Briar Rose Touches the Spindle Briar Falls.jpg|Briar Rose Falls Asleep princes kiss.jpg|The Prince Kisses Briar Rose Prince Waits.jpg|The Prince Waits at Briar's Bedside Family & Godmothers Wait.jpg|Briar's Bedside briar sleeping.png|Briar Rose, Sleeping briar spirit.jpg|Briar Rose's Spirit spirit of briar rose.jpg|Briar's Spirit Haunting the Grounds briar asleep.jpg|Briar Finally Wakes Briar and crown.jpg|Briar and the Frog Prince Crown Red briar.jpg|Sister Briar Steps Forward RRHS_Briar_Rose_and_Raphael.jpg|Briar Rose with Raphael in the Moon Shrine Rrs_ready_for_battle.jpg|Briar Prepares for Battle Riding sisters.jpg|Briar and the Sisterhood |-|Concept Art= briar concept art.jpg|Concept art from Red Riding Hood Sisters Briar Rose - Concept art.png|Concept art from Ballad of Rapunzel |-|Depictions= cobr-arc-statue.jpg|Statue of Briar Rose, Curse of Briar Rose Princess Figurines.jpg|Briar Rose Figurine (on right), Spindle Room Secrets Dark-Parables-The-Red-Riding-Hood-Sisters-Sisters-Pictures.jpg|Depiction of Briar Rose in Sisters' Puzzle, The Red Riding Hood Sisters jack briarstatue.jpg|Statue of Briar Rose in Jack's Underground Vault, Jack and the Sky Kingdom ivy rose gate opening.jpg|Briar Rose and Ivy Represented on Cave Seal, Ballad of Rapunzel Guardian temple.jpg|Statue of Briar Rose in the Guardian Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel rose ivy chest.jpg|Briar and Ivy Chest in the Guardian Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Briar Rose Statue.png|Briar Rose Statue in Briar Rose Courtyard, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Briar Rose note.png|Wall Plaque in Briar Rose Courtyard, Ballad of Rapunzel briar rose book.jpg|Briar Rose depiction in storybook, Ballad of Rapunzel briar cameo.jpg|Briar Rose Cameo, Ballad of Rapunzel Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Portrait of Briar Rose in the Floralia Treasure Vault, Ballad of Rapunzel Flora_temple.jpg|Briar Rose Stained-Glass Window in Flora's Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Briar Rose on a Scroll Depicting Flora's Guardians, The Thumbelina Curse |-|Locations= Wallpaper3.jpg|Briar's Bed Chambers briar shrine before.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Unbloomed Briar shrine bloomed.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Fully Blossomed |-|Game Promos= Cobr-amazon-icon.png|iOS Icon Cobr-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo Cobr-gh-promo.jpg|GameHouse Promo Cobr-amazon-banner.jpg|Amazon Banner Us-ipad-5-dark-parables-curse-of-briar-rose-collectors-edition-hd-full.jpeg|Golden dress embroidery detail |-|Other Images= Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Gate Lock with Ivy and Rose Wheels thorned rose chest.jpg|Thorned Rose Chest in Briar's Shrine briar diary.jpg|Briar Rose Diary Entry thorned rose orb bor.jpg|Orb of Briar's Thorned Rose Energy bor-vinebriar.jpg|Creeping Vine Falling to Briar's Power Orb rose ivy stone prasino.jpg|Rose / Ivy Lock on Boulder in Crystal Cave PicsArt 1426338327599-1-.jpg|Briar Rose Collage by Clarissa Rose Katherine Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Guardians Category:Stewartson Royal Family Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Spirits